inazuma_eleven_fantasy_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Koyukie Shira Kamiya
Koyukie Shira Kamiya ist die Stürmerin und Kapitänin von Eternal Dragon. Ausserdem war sie mit Ryouma Blaze für eine lange Zeit ein Paar. Doch nun schwärmt sie für Dust Cimmerian . Persönlichkeit '''Shira '''ist ziemlich nett und führsorglich, aber sehr oft auch albern und kindisch. Sie hat momente in denen sie einfach ruhig ist wenn ihr etwas nicht passt und zeigt auch sehr offen ihre Meinungen gegenüber anderen Leuten, wo man von daher sie auch als ehrliche Person bezeichnen kann. Sie ist auch meistens mit anderen Leuten unterwegs da sie sich alleine sehr unwohl fühlt und es auch hasst. Durch ihre kindische und alberne Art wirkt sie auf andere Menschen meistens dumm oder schusselig, was sie aber keinesfalls ist. Außerdem weißt sie wie es sich anfühlt wenn man etwas sehr liebt aber es auf einmal verlieren wird. Sie setzt alles daran das jeder seine Erinnerungsstücke bei sich behält. Vergangenheit Sie hatte es in ihrer Vergangenheit nicht sehr leicht. Sie wurde immer von jedem gehänselt und sie wurde auch sehr häufig verprügelt aufgrund ihrer "merkwürdigen Art". Ihre Eltern waren ziemlich streng zu ihr und sie war auch fast immer allein. Eines Nachts lauschte sie im Zimmer ihrer Eltern da sie nicht schlafen konnte. Ihr Vater Takanari Kamyia wollte sie umbringen da sie eine Schande für die Familie währe. Sie lief weg weil sie nicht sterben wollte. Ihre Mutter Tanaka Kamiya wollte ihren Vater davon abhalten, sie zu töten. Doch, Tanaka schaffte es nicht und musste ums Leben kommen. Shira verließ das Haus und wusste von all dem nichts. Irgendwann traf sie auf Dust Cimmerian und er sah wie traurig sie war und hatte sie getröstet. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie jemanden zum Umarmen hatte. Dust Cimmerian sagte ziemlich häufig das sie mal Fußball spielen sollte. Als sie weiter wanderte wurde sie bewusstlos. Als sie erwachte schwamm sie in einen See wo Kirschblüten regnete. Sie verlor ihr Gedächtnis und ihre Erinnerungen über ihre Eltern. So irrte sie durch die Straßen Kyoto's. Aber sie wurde bei Ushio Akotomiya aufgenommen und sie denkt jetzt sie sei ihre Leiblische Mutter. Eines Tages aber erzählte Ushio wer sie wirklich ist. So rannte sie von ihren Zuhause weg und weinte. Auf einmal fand sie einen Ball. Da bemerkte sie das Dust Cimmerian Fußball über alles liebt. Ushio Akotomiya fand sie wieder und so akzeptierte sie ihr Schiksal. Sie suchte wie verzeifelt nach Dust und seitdem liebt sie Fußball auch über alles und würde alles dafür tun damit sie Dust Cimmerian wieder sehen kann. Sie liebte Rosen über alles da es an die Nacht erinnert. Den sie war sehr nachtaktiv. Eines Abends als sie nicht schlafen konnte spazierte sie im Rosengarten von Kyoto. Auf einmal stand Ryouma Blaze hinter ihr und er war der zweite dem sie vertraute. Nach ein paar Monaten wurden sie ein Paar da Ryouma ihre Atemberaubende Art und Aussehen mochte. Und Shira empfand sehr viel für Ryouma das man das gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Doch sie war auch sehr vorsichtig. Den sie wurde von vielen Leuten verfolgt da sie die jüngere Schwester von Minakuno Kamiya und die Tochter von Tanaka Kamiya war. Sie hatte sehr viel Angst. Den sie bekam immer lauter Drohbriefe und sie hatte schonmal erlebt dass man ihr fast den Arm abgeschnitten hat. Von Daher wollte sie kein riesiko eingehen dass man sie erkennt und hatte ihre Identität verborgen. Doch ihr Aussehen blieb ihr erhalten. Staffel 1 In der ersten Staffel hält sie sich ziemlich im Hintergrund. Doch wenn sie im Hintergrund ist sieht man sie meistens nur mit Ryouma Blaze . Man sieht schon da, das sie eine Beziehung haben und aufeinander verlassen. Staffel 2 Sie wohnt auch hier weiterhin in Japan. Vieles sieht man von ihr eigentlich nicht. Doch am Ende der zweiten Staffel fliegt sie nach Korea. Staffel 3 In Staffel 3 tauchte sie wieder auf. Sie spielt in Koreas Mannschaft mit und ist Kapitänin von Eternal Dragon. Sie besiegten eine Mannschaft nach der anderen. Doch dann geschah ein Unfall. Ein Spieler nach der anderen hatten sich verletzt und das Team musste schließlich aufgelöst werden. Die einziege der nichts passiert war, war natürlich Shira. Bei einem Spaziergang einen Tag vor dem Finale traf sie auf Dust Cimmerian. Sie rannte zu ihm. Sie war voller Hoffnung und konnte es kaum erwarten ihn anzusprechen. Aber dann kam eine Explosion von einem Haus und ein Kind war in Gefahr weil das Haus in Brand war. Dust war weiter gegangen weil er nichts bemerkt hatte. Sie musste sich entscheiden und entschied sich für das Kind. Nach dem Unfall als sie sich auf die Suche nach Dust machen wollte fuhr ein LKW genau auf sie zu. Sie musste ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden und lag im Koma. Als sie aus dem Koma erwachte wusste sie wer das alles getan hat. Sie ging zu der Person. Aber die Person war nicht Normal. Er hatte eine Maske von Screen an und hatte eine Pistole in der Hand. Er nam Shira in einen Würgegriff und wollte sie erschießen. Doch sie wurde in Karate ausgebieldet und entkam der Pistole. Es gab sehr viele Schüsse, Wunden und Blut. Doch durch Shiras Ausdauer und Wut, konnte sie es schaffen ihn zu töten. Und als sie Draußen war wollte sie zu Dust gehen denn sie sah ihn vom weiten. Sie freundete sich mit Dust an und spielten nun gemeinsam Fußball. Aber Dust wird wohl nie merken was sie für ihn empfand. Eines Tages traf sie wieder auf Ryouma Blaze und sie wurden wieder Freunde. Von Liebe oder Eifersucht war keine Spur. Vielleicht ein paar kleine Funken, die aber nix zu bedeuten hatten. Staffel 4 In der vierten Staffel verließ sie Dust, weil sie es nicht mehr aushielt das sich Yasmine Takahashi und Dust immer näher kamen. Sie wollte ihr eigenes Team gründen, doch es kam nie zu einer Gründung weil sie sogleich schon von einer Engelsmanntschaft herausgefordert worden ist. Sie hatte klipp und Klar verloren und wurde auch Ohnmächtig. So fing dann auch die Story mit der vierten Staffel an und sie suchten Spieler um gegen die Himmelsspieler anzutreten.... Aussehen Sie hat lila grau gemischte Haare die lang sind. Genauso wie ihre Augen. Ihre Haare gehen bis zu ihren Knien Sie ist zwar mittelklein und dünn aber dennoch ziemlich stark. Sie ist ausserdem so leicht wie eine Feder. Sie trägt gerne Kimono's und Quipaos aber man sieht sie häufig in ihrer Schuluniform oder Zuhause trägt sie ihr sein Vornehmendes Kleid. In der Freizeit trägt sie sehr häufig Kimonos und Quipaos. Manchmal sogar einen Quipao und Kimono als Mantel. Ihr Aussehen bei Team Unity verändert sich nicht wirklich stark. Ihre Haare bleiben gleich, eventuell sind sie etwas kürzer geworden, aber das einzige was sich verändert ist, das sie ein anderes Trikot trägt. Und zwar das Trikot von Team unity. Das Trikot ist von innen hinein Rot was man auch sieht. Und vorne ist es jedoch Weiß mit dem Zeichen von Team Unity. Bei ihrer Transformation verändert sie sich ziemlich stark. Ihre Haare werden länger und sie werden hell Rosa. Sie trägt nicht mehr das Trikot des Jeweilligem Team, sondern bekommt Flügeln und trägt ein Kleid mit einem Falltenrock. Außerdem wächst sie noch um ganze 30 Cm. Beziehungen zu ihren Mitmenschen *Dust Cimmerian Sie empfindet starke Gefühle für ihn, was sie aber für sich behält da sie niemanden verletzten oder verlieren möchte *Ryouma Blaze Sie war die Freundin von ihm während sie auf die Orgin Jr. High gingen. Jedoch scheint er noch etwas für sie übrig zu haben, was sie allerdingst nicht merkt *Shawn Blizzard Sie beide waren nur gute Freunde als sie noch im Team Unity mitspielte. *Tenshin Yuki Sie waren Kindheitsfreunde als Shira in Korea war. Jedoch musste sie Korea verlassen und sahen sich erst wieder als sie Eternal Dragon gründete. Seitdem wollten sie sich versprechen, das sie nie wieder auseinander fallen. Jedoch konnte Shira das versprechen nicht halten *Sato Ito Die beiden waren gute Freunde als sie im Team Eternal Dragon waren. Jedoch zerbrach ihre Freundschaft als der Unfall geschah. Seitdem sind sie Feinde für die Ewigkeit. *Sakuya Hitagi Sakuya und Shira sind ein perfektes Team. Sakuya schien Gefühle für Shira empfanden zu haben. Doch sie wusste davon nichts da es ihr egal war. Aber ob er Heute noch Gefühle für sie empfindet weißt so gut wie niemand *Shiina Takemura Sie verstanden sich prima und hatten niemals Streit. Jedoch schien Shiina etwas gegen sie zu haben. *Sherly Alicé Sie verstanden sich prima da beide Stalkerinnen waren und auch beide die selben Interessen hatten. *Ushio Akotomiya Sie liebt sie als Mutter vom ganzen Herzen. Aber als sie starb wollte sie gar nicht mehr Leben. Jedoch hielt ein Gefühl sie davon ab *Mitsuna Hitagi Sie hat respekt vor ihr und ist auch immer höflich ihr gegenüber. Aber ob sie, sie als Mutter sieht ist unbekannt *Shirayuki Sie sind Geschwister und haben sich auch gegenseitig lieb *Sora Sie empfindet für ihn hass und zorn. Jedoch nimmt es Sora einfach so hin obwohl er sie eigendlich mag, da sie eigendlich ein Engel ist. Warum er sie gerne Quält ist noch unbekannt. Jedoch weißt man das die beiden Vater und Tochter sind. *Chaosia Chaosia und sie sind Todfeinde. Warum sie sich so hassen weißt niemand. *Astareami Astareami und sie könnten eigendlich Freunde sein. Jedoch will Astareami kein Riesiko eingehen und versucht sie zu hassen, aus Liebe zu ihrer Schwester Chaosia. *Tsubasa Tsubasa und sie sind Feinde da er einen Groll gegen sie richtet da Tsubasa denkt das Sora sie hasst. *Altair Er und sie sind sich eigendlich garnicht so verschieden wenn man genau hinkuckt. Jedoch hatten sie sich niemals kennen gelernt. *Ikraso Ikraso und sie verstehen sich eigendlich wie Schwestern. Jedoch will Ikraso nicht mit ihr befreundet sein aus Liebe zu Sora *Diana Diana sollte eigentlich in der Vergangenheit für Shira die Beschützerin spielen. Jedoch konnten sich die beiden niemals kennen lernen *Isis Isis ist die große Schwester von Shira. Wobei Shira garnichts von ihrer Engelsfamilie weißt, hat sie ihre Familie lieb. Obwohl sie, die Verhaltensweise von ihrer Schwester hasst. Jedoch ist Isis nicht die Tochter von Sora. *Astraea Astrea und Shira sind feindlich. Sie hassen sich gegenseitig und haben auch nichts gemeinsam. *Yukatahara Sie sind die besten Freunden im ganzem Angel Overworld Reich und lieben sich gegenseitig. Beziehung zu den Teams die sie Kennen gelernt hat *Primo Gardo Sie verachtet dieses Team, da es den Fußball für Menschen zerstören wollen. *Angeloid Dream Sie scheint dieses Team ein wenig zu mögen. Jedoch hasst sie dieses Team eher mehr als es zu mögen. *Sanctum Sidos Sie hat nicht viel mit diesem Team zu tun. Jedoch findet sie dieses Team sehr interessant. *Eternal Dragon Als Kapitänin und Stürmerin dieses Teams liebt sie dieses Team über alles und würde alles daran setzten es zu beschützen. Aber sie bereut diese Gefühle da sie wegen diesem Team ins Koma kam *Team Unity Sie würde alles daran setzten das Ziel dieses Teams zu erfüllen. Jedoch musste sie dieses Team verlassen da sie im Koma lag und kein Fußball spielen durfte. Spezialtechniken Schusstechniken *Infernaler Nullpunkt V5 (Zusammen mit Dust Cimmerian) *Kirschblütenregen *Todestornado *Drachentanz *Ewiger Sonnenwind (Zusammen mit Ryouma Blaze) *Blutige Rose *Blüte der Hoffnung *Schattenhölle *Eisiger Stern *Mondschein der Liebe *Götterschlag *Tanz der Iris *Todesgott Anubis *Fledermaus Dunkelheit Dribblingtechniken *Illusionsball *Göttliche Strafe *Rosengefängnis *Amaterasu *Wassersurfer *Schneeengel *Höllenillusion Galerie ShiraUnity.jpg Shira(9).jpg Ikaros1.jpg|Shiras Transformation mit ihrem Schuss Götterschlag Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Feuer-Spieler Kategorie:Stürmer Kategorie:Managerin Kategorie:Kapitän Kategorie:Charakter mit Transformation Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Eternal Dragon Kategorie:Team Unity Kategorie:Soccer Angel